childrenofthelampfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Rakshasas
Mr. Rakshasas is Nimrod's djinn friend. He was originally from India but speaks with an Irish accent. He is an important character. Appearance When the twins first met him he wore a long white jacket buttoned up the neck, white trousers, white slippers and a white turban with a small white teardrop pearl that hung just above his forehead. He has a long white beard, mustache, and dark brown eyes. Habits Unlike most djinn, Mr. Rakshasas feels more at home in his lamp than outside of it, following a long period of forced confinement. He is afraid of large and open spaces because of it. The Akhenaten Adventure When they first met Mr. Rakshasas, the twins were frightened by him because they didn't know who he was. Nimrod says that they probably startled Mr. Rakshasas more. In the first book, it was Mr. Rakshasas who first accompanied the twins to the pyramids, where they preformed their ritual of truly becoming a djinn. The Blue Djinn of Babylon Mr. Rakshasas does not participate much in this book, apart from in the beginning where his book launch of the Shorter Bagdad Rules begins the story. The Cobra King of Kathmandu Mr. Rakshasas leaves with Nimrod to exorcise twin djinn tigers in India. He takes Nimrod to see the Green Dervish,a powerful angel who is the guardian of India,that gives them permission to use djinn power in India.The Green Angel asks them to help him get rid of two djinni that have taken the shape of tigers and terrorize the village. He designs a watchtower for Nimrod to watch if the twin djinn tigers fall for his trap. Beforehand, Nimrod and Mr. Rakshasas left tiger milk to tempt the twin djinn tigers into drinking the sleeping potion inside. It succeeds and they capture the djinn in a thermos that says TWINS. After eating curry for dinner ,he along with Nimrod fall into a deep sleep caused by the sleeping potion in the curry.He and Nimrod are kidnapped and deep frozen. They are now prisoners until Phillipa, John, and Dybbuk arrive. The guru has spontaneously combusted due to Phillipa and Johns' (possible Dybbuk) djinn blood replacing his own human blood. The guru made a big fire that unfroze the two adult djinn. Mr. Rakshasas does not completely unfreeze until later though. Mr. Rakshasas receives the golden cobra that contain his wisdom teeth. Mr. Rakshasas was the young djinni boy in the book John and Phillipa read about. The one that lost his wisdom teeth to a cult. Mr. Rakshasas is very overjoyed to receive it. He asks Groanin to annihilate the cobra. He then decides that his teeth will never part from him. The Day of the Djinn Warriors While helping Philippa and John search, Mr. Rakshasas was absorbed by one of the terracotta warriors while being in spirit form to create a diversion to let John and Faustina, both in spirit form to get past the Terracotta warrior standing in the doorway of a temple that John and Faustina both need to pass through. The Eye of the Forest Mr. Rakshasas's status is unknown. While Phillipa plays Djinnverso, a game mostly played by djinn, John, a horrible Djinnverso player, wants to find out if Mr. Rakshasas is really gone by using one of Mr. Vodyannoy's talking boards. John is not successful. The Five Fakirs of Faizabad John also finds out that Mr. Rakshasas is alive from Mr. Burton, Rakshasas's old butler. In John's attempt to find Rakshasas at Yellowstone national park, Groanin finds himself following John but getting attacked by a bear at Yellowstone. Rakshasas, a wolf now, tells John that he must go to Shangri-La or actually called Shamba-La. Nimrod finds out that he must go to Shangri-La as well. Through the hardships of getting to Shangri-La, John and Rakshasas getting captured by Nazis, and Nimrod getting hit by a bird and getting amnesia, They all eventually get to Shangri-La, to find that the ruler there is actually Rakshasas himself, after he had left 70 years ago. Finally, Groanin is saved and Nimrod turned back to normal, and they are teleported back in time where they don't recall anything about Shamba-la and it seems as if it is the beginning of the book again but they all feel a sense of Deja vu. Accomplishments He is considered a leading djinn expert on the Baghdad Rules, a series of conventions regulating wishes and wish granting and even wrote a book on the subject called The Shorter Baghdad Rules. Mr. Rakshasas learned english by watching Irish TV. Focus Word His focus word is SESQUIPEDALIAN which means a very long word, such as itself. Category:Characters Category:Djinn Category:Marid Category:Male Category:Major Character Category:Deceased